


Christmas Sweaters and First Kisses

by jocelynfray



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelynfray/pseuds/jocelynfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Jocelyn Fray expected to find at an obligatory Christmas party was a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sweaters and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr about ugly Christmas sweaters.

Jocelyn Fray knocked on the door, smoothing down her hair. When she'd gotten the invitation in the mail, she figured the party could be fun (and it might look bad to refuse). She hoped it wouldn't be too awkward, her not really knowing anyone there. Bad enough that it was the first party she'd been invited to in years, and on the day before Christmas Eve no less.

The door opened, and the first thing Jocelyn thought was _'Oh shit'_ because there was Mary, dressed to the nines and looking at her oddly as she was wearing some jeans and an ugly Christmas sweater.

"I-um...the invitation didn't say formal so I just assumed it was casual." Oh _god_ she could feel herself start to blush, now her face was as red as her hair and she looked even _worse_ , great.

Mary nodded, still looking at her oddly. "Well come inside, it's freezing out there."

She ushered Jocelyn into the house, and Jocelyn hoped this wouldn't persuade Mary to seek business elsewhere; the woman really liked antiques and if she lost her most reliable customer because of this she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

As soon as Jocelyn walked in, she was surrounded by tons of other people wearing their best clothes and she felt like everyone was _staring_ at her.

And then she saw him.

Standing over by the makeshift buffet table in the dining room was the one other person at this godforsaken party that hadn't gotten the memo about it being formal either, so naturally Jocelyn made a beeline for him. She didn't think about what to say once she got over there, her main priority was being in his vicinity because maybe then she wouldn't look so stupid.

Once she'd made it across the room and was standing next to him, she didn't know what to say. But then she noticed the dining room table was one she'd sold Mary, so maybe she could use that.

"You know, this table is about 115 years old." she said, looking at him.

That got his attention. He stopped browsing the food and looked at her. And she had not been anticipating that he would be that attractive, so naturally she started rambling.

"Yeah, um, it's French, actually. Took me ages to find it at several flea markets, and then I had to find out if it was actually from the 1900s or if it was just a knockoff, which isn't easy let me tell you." Then she realized he was just staring at her politely now and probably didn't care and this was a bad idea. "Sorry, you don't care, right." 

"Who says I don't care? What if I really like French tables from the 1900s?" He smiled at her, obviously teasing and his voice made him more attractive which she didn't think was possible.

Jocelyn smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Jocelyn. To be honest, I just came over here cause we're the only two people who didn't get the memo about it being a formal party, and I thought it would look less weird if I was over here with you."

He took it, shaking her hand and oh god he has nice hands. No ring, so possibly single. Not that that mattered, he wouldn't go for someone like her. "Luke. Yeah, I noticed you when you came in. Nice sweater."

Jocelyn looked down at her red and green knitted sweater with a reindeer on it. "Thanks. Yours too." His had the same pattern as hers only on his the solid color was green where hers was red.

"So, do you sell antiques?" he asked, picking up a plastic plate and loading food onto it. Jocelyn followed suit, not realizing how hungry she was until that moment (probably because she'd forgotten to eat lunch again). 

"Yeah, I have a little shop in Greenpoint. It's not much but it pays the bills, so can't really complain." 

"That's really interesting." 

He didn't sound like he was faking it, so maybe he did find it interesting. She followed him into the living room, grateful when he picked a corner with no people. She sat down on one of the lounge chairs and he followed suit. For the first few minutes they were focused on eating, and didn't really make eye contact.

When they finished, Luke offered to take her plate to the kitchen for her, and Jocelyn noticed as he walked away that yeah, not only is he tall and sweet and handsome, he also has a really nice ass. 

As she waited for him to come back, she started worrying that he wouldn't come back, that maybe he'd gotten bored of her or something. He had no obligation to come back, she wouldn't blame him if he _had_ gotten bored of her.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Luke till he'd sat down across from her, two glasses of champagne in his hands. 

"I wasn't sure if you like champagne, but everything else looked pretty awful so..." he trailed off, holding her glass out to her.

"Oh, that's so sweet, thanks, but I can't drink." And now she sounded like a prude, great.

"Designated driver?" he guessed, setting her glass on the coffee table between them before taking a sip of his own.

"Pregnant, actually."

Luke's eyes widened but thankfully he managed to keep his champagne in, swallowing the sip forcefully. He put his glass down, and Jocelyn noticed him quickly scanning her hands for a ring. 

"I'm divorced, so you don't have to worry about getting in trouble for flirting with me or anything. Not that you were flirting, I mean you were probably just being nice-"

"I was flirting."

"Oh." Jocelyn felt herself blush again, which she hated cause he's really cute, he doesn't need to see how ugly her face gets when she blushes.

"Well, um, no hard feelings if you want to stop now."

"Why would I want to do that?" He looked genuinely confused which somehow was really adorable on him.

"Cause I'm pregnant with another man's child. Not many people want to flirt with me after they hear that." Much less do other things. Her eyes drifted to his hands that were resting on his knees and oh god she wanted them all over her. She wasn't sure if that was the hormones talking or the fact that she'd never been with anyone decent and wanted to see what that could be like.

"It doesn't bother me. How far along are you?"

And how was he getting even more perfect? This man couldn't be real, people like him didn't exist and if they did they weren't interested in her.

"3 months. And, please don't touch my stomach. Whenever people find out I'm pregnant they immediately touch my stomach without even asking first and I hate that."

"Noted."

"So, um...what do you do?" she changed the subject, wanting to get the topic off of her and her predicament as soon as possible.

"I'm a detective, NYPD."

"That sounds exciting." 

"Not really. It's nothing like in on TV, thankfully not as dangerous as TV makes it out to be." He took another sip of his champagne.

"Well that's good." And now she couldn't think of anything to say, and because she was knocked up she couldn't drink. "So um...how do you know Mary?"

"Her boyfriend's new to my team and he invited me." 

"Ah. Well she's my best customer, really likes antiques. Unless my wardrobe fuck up doesn't ruin that." 

"You look cute. Really they should have put formal on the invitations, I mean who assumes that a party is formal wear?" 

Jocelyn blushed when he said she looked cute and oh my god she has got to stop blushing, it's humiliating. "Yeah, I mean personally I never get dressed up unless I have to. Especially cause my feet have started swelling and heels were a nightmare before I got pregnant but after they're just impossible."

"Same here. Well not the heels part. At least not the ones you're thinking of, course I've never actually tried those types of heels so maybe I'd like them." He chuckled at that, finishing off his glass.

Jocelyn laughed, cause the thought of Luke in heels was pretty ridiculous. "You'd look damn sexy though." she teased once her laughter died down, smiling at him.

"Yeah? And is this a mental image of me in heels or of me in _just_ heels?" 

And Jocelyn felt another blush coming on, oh god why did she have to be an easy blusher?!? "Wouldn't you like to know."

He smiled at her, leaning forward and resting his hands on the table. "Well I think you look pretty damn sexy."

Yeah, this is it, her face is going to be permanently red. "Liar. I'm wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater known to man, and I'm knocked up. Haven't been sexy in years."

"You look sexy to me." His eyes drifted down to her lips, and Jocelyn found herself leaning forward as well until their lips were inches apart. They sat there, staring at each other, both clearly wanting to be kissed but neither of them making a move. 

_'Fuck it'_ Jocelyn thought, leaning forward those few extra inches and kissing him square on the mouth. Luke thankfully didn't pull away, to her surprise he responded, kissing her back and she could taste the champagne on his lips (hopefully that wouldn't hurt the baby). She broke the kiss after a few moments, keeping her eyes closed for a beat before opening them, surprised that he hadn't opened his yet, hell that he was still sitting in front of her after getting what he wanted.

She smiled when he opened his eyes, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck (a sure sign he was blushing, she guessed).

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asked, leaning back to put some space between them.

"I wanted to. You're beautiful, and it's been a while since I've had the opportunity to kiss a beautiful woman." 

Jocelyn couldn't help thinking how he'd surely take that back if he saw what lay under her clothes.

"So I was an opportunity kiss then."

"Yes. I would like to kiss you again though. Possibly in other places if you let me."

Her eyes widened at what he was implying, feeling a blush creep its way across her cheeks. "Maybe I'll let that happen. I'd have to get to know you better first."

"Fine by me." He smiled, reaching over to take her hands that were resting on her knees, interlacing them with his. "You're cute when you blush."

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "Now I know you're just trying to get in my pants, that's a lie if I ever heard one." 

"I would never. It matches your hair almost exactly and that is the cutest thing I've ever seen." He smiled at her and she found herself blushing again, and oh my god this has got to stop, she's not used to this much attention from a man who won't hurt her later.

She leaned forward, letting go of his hands and taking his face in hers, kissing him gently on the lips to which he responded eagerly, a hand slipping in her hair.

When she broke it off, she leaned her forehead against his. "Do you just want to fuck me? Cause if that's all you want you shouldn't be so nice to me. I'm not used to it and you're giving me way too much hope."

He became utterly serious when he answered her, dropping his hand from her hair. "No, I don't just want to fuck you. I'm not going to lie, I do want that cause you're beautiful and look like you're due for an orgasm, but...I'd like to get to know you. You're funny and interesting and you have good taste in ugly sweaters."

Jocelyn blushed, leaning back in her seat. "You remember the part where I pop out a baby in 6 months, right? You can't want to stick around for that."

"And if I did?"

"Then I'd definitely know you're lying. No one's that good."

"I'm not lying. Tell you what, if you want, I can take you out to dinner. We can go on a date, see how it goes. If we have fun, we might go on another one."

"I know how dating works."

"Yeah, I know. And that's all I'm suggesting. One date, if you don't like it, we never have to see each other again."

"Okay."

Jocelyn reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and a pad of paper, scribbling down her cell number and ripping it off, handing the paper to him.

"Call me the day after Christmas then. At a decent time though cause if you call me at 12 AM I am definitely not going out with you, no matter how good of a kisser you are."

He put the paper in his wallet, smiling at her. "Will do. You're a pretty good kisser yourself."

"Thanks." Jocelyn's phone started ringing, and she groaned, taking it out of her purse and turning the alarm off. "Well, it's time for me to go. I've got work in the morning and if I don't get to bed by 11 this one keeps me up all night with their kicking."

"I'll call you on Saturday."

"Looking forward to it." she said, getting up and giving him a smile before quickly leaving. This certainly wasn't what she expected from the party, but she wasn't complaining. Maybe...maybe this could be the start of something good.


End file.
